Existing hermetic compressors, in heat pumps for heating or refrigeration systems, are equipped with a flexible attachment device, usually in two parts. The first part, located inside the hermetic compressor chamber, consists of several springs, providing elastic suspension of the mechanical compressor components, basically a cylinder, a piston, and its motor. The purpose of this first part is to absorb vibrations produced at start-up, during rotation, and at the end of rotation. The second part, located outside the hermetic chamber, comprises several components made from rubber or a similar material, and its purpose, in addition to further absorption of vibrations is to attach the chamber to its base.
In conventional systems, the rubber components are connected to lugs cut and stamped out of metal sheets, and welded to the underside of the compressor chamber. These lugs, although they are simple to make, and fairly easy to weld to the chamber, significantly increase mass-production costs for such compressors.
This invention concerns an anti-vibratory device to attach a compressor chamber to a base, and which is inexpensive and easy to fit.
The invention also concerns an anti-vibratory device of this kind which allows this new type of compressor to be fitted as simply as possible to bases designed for conventional hermetic compressors.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a anti-vibratory device for attaching a hermetic compressor chamber to a base is composed of a first part, located inside the compressor chamber, and comprising several springs held between the compressor and studs fixed to the bottom of the chamber, the underside of each of stud being provided with a threaded recessed hole, accessible from the outside the chamber, and a second part comprising a block of elastic material, fixed on one side to the stud by means of a screw screwed into the recessed hole, and on the other side to the compressor base.
According to one embodiment of the invention, said anti-vibratory device comprises blocks of elastic material, each containing an axial hole, and each such block, located outside the chamber, being attached to the matching stud by means of a screw which passes through the axial hole in the block and screws into the recessed hole in the stud, and further comprises means of fixing the block to the base.
According to another embodiment of the invention, each elastic block of said anti-vibratory device comprises, near one of its ends, a ring-shaped groove, the inside diameter of which is approximately equal to the diameter of a hole bored in the base along the stud axis, so that the end of the hole in the base can fit into the groove in the block.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, said anti-vibratory device comprising a strengthener socket which is inserted into the axial hole in each block, with a flange which presses against the lower surface of the block, while the screw passes through the socket and presses on the flange.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, each stud having a threaded recessed hole comprises a cylindrical portion with a flange at the base, so that it may be inserted into the chamber until flange stops further movement, through holes bored in the chamber bottom, the diameter of these holes being approximately the same as the outside diameter of the cylindrical part of the stud, and each stud is then welded hermetically to the chamber bottom.
The present invention also relates to a heat pump, as defined herein-above, and comprising a hermetic compressor equipped said anti-vibratory device to attach the hermetic chamber to the base.